City of Heavenly Fire
by randomstorywritter
Summary: With the Heavenly fire stuck in Jace, and the war being waged by Clary's brother, Jonathon/Sebastian, against the Clave, will Clary be able to keep it together? Or will she crumble? Who will win, and who will survive the newest, most deadly war in shadowhunter history? My version of CoHF. Characters may be a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

"You know, for someone who was just run through with a massive sword, you sure are twitchy." Clary said, throwing her sketchbook on the nightstand next to the bed, giving up.

"You of all people should know I hate to be stuck in bed, unless you want to join me?" Jace said with his signature smirk eyeing her curled up in the overstuffed chair she pulled up next to his bed.

"I would," Clary said nonchalantly, "but I really like this shirt, and I'm having a descent hair day. I would rather keep either one from getting singed." She laughed at the end and stood up. "Plus, I have to go train. Today's Tuesday, which means target practice day! And since you are still banned from the training room after last week's incident, it may be best if you stay here."

Jace simply rolled his eyes. "So I got a little overheated and my clothes burst into flames. Big whoop!" Clary gave an exasperated sigh and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips, but Jace had another idea. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto the bed.

His hands roamed her body, feeling everything he had been missing for the past three weeks, before coming to rest on her hips. She felt the weight of his body comfortably on top of her, but not crushing her. He deepened the kiss as it turned more passionate and desperate. His lips broke apart from hers and made their way down her neck. Clary was lost in the moment and feeling of him on her.

"God I miss this." Jace moaned. Clary moaned with him until she began to feel his hands getting warmer.

"Easy fire-boy." She said with a giggle, but Jace kept up his actions as his control began to slip more and more. As his body got hotter, Clary's mind cleared more and more, bringing her back to reality, until she could feel the burn through her shirt.

Gaining the upper hand, she flipped them over. She was straddling his hips and held him by his forearms, pinning them over his head and away from her body, careful not to touch any bare skin.

"Jace you're glowing! You need to calm down!" She urged. Slowly the glow faded with the heat as Jace matched his breathing to hers. As the glow faded, her grip lessened until it completely faded and she sat up. "I thought it was your idea on the no touching bit." Clary joked, but Jace wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he was focused on the patch of skin that was visible from her shirt ridding up a bit. On her hips were handprints, one on either hip. The skin was tinged pink, like a minor sunburn, that matched his own hands perfectly. Clary followed his gaze before pulling her shirt down, hiding the burns. "Hey, look at me. This isn't your fault." She said sternly, but he didn't seem to believe her.

"I should go train." Clary said softly. Jace simply nodded as she climbed off of him and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid! Heavenly! Freaking! Fire!" Clary screamed, enunciating each word by sinking daggers an inch deep into the dense target on the wall. Every time she hit dead center, her anger powering her abilities. Thank the Angel no one else was home, someone would think she was committing murder with the yelling she was doing.

Clary spun around in frustration and slammed her fist into the large mirror on the wall behind her. She didn't even acknowledge the glass raining down and slicing into the skin on her knuckles. She moved on to the punching bag, pounding the bag and the glass deeper into her skin.

Clary stopped ignoring the pain. Instead, she welcomed it, letting her mind focus on the pain alone. It helped her forget about the Heavenly Fire stuck inside of her boyfriend, about the missing Infernal Cup, about the war her own brother was waging against the Clave, about all of it. She just kept going.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jace listened to her screams and screeches through the firmly shut door to the training room. He wanted to go in there and check on her, apologize a million times, to ease away her pain, but he couldn't. He couldn't even touch her without hurting her. So he sat there, like he had been for the past three hours.

Or at least he was until her heard the sound of shattering glass. He shot up and pounded on the door. "Clary?!" he called. No answer. He slowly opened the door and peered inside.

The room was a wreck. Weapons lay thrown across the room, all sorts of daggers were jammed into the walls, and the far mirror was shattered, shards littered the floor. And then there was Clary. She was dressing in nothing but a pair of Soffies and a sports bra as she beat at the punching bag in her typical rhythm: right, left, kick, right, left, kick.

Bloody streaks smeared on the bag from her fists. In a frustrated cry, she kicked the bag down the railing, where it slammed into the wall. She was panting and sweat dripped down her exposed back, but he didn't care. He came up from behind her and encased her in his arm as she broke down in sobs. She turned around and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Maybe it's time for a break." Jace whispered into her hair. She shook her head and started to pull away.

"No, I need to keep going." She said defiantly. She went to turn away, but he caught her by her wrist.

"It wasn't a question," He replied sternly, "Come on."

"No, Jace." She retorts, "Jace, there is a war coming. It could come at any time, I need to practice." But he didn't release her wrist.

"But it's not coming today. And you won't be any good if it did, especially if you hand is broken like I suspect." He lightly squeezed her hand, making her gasp in pain. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
